


Party’s Over

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Happy Halloween!, WinterShock - Freeform, Wintershock Halloween, Wintershock meet cute, halloween meet cute, more like meet weird lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Prompt: you’re a cop here to break up the party but i thought it was a costume and may have made some inappropriate suggestions regarding your handcuffs





	Party’s Over

**Author's Note:**

> So as usual, the fic veers a little off prompt ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

*knock knock knock* 

Darcy opened the door to two of Brooklyn’s Finest. “Hey, we've had multiple complaints, so we’re gunna need you to stop the party and send everyone home.”

The first one was a blond, goody two shoes, easy on the eyes but what really got her blood racing was the bad boy with the shades behind him, chewing gum. Oh how she wanted to be that piece of gum. 

“Who hired the hot cops? Didn't know there’d be strippers at this party!” Someone yelled from the back of the living room.

“I do aim to please.” Darcy laughed back. 

“By the looks of it, apparently so do they.” Nice one, Wanda.

Apple pie blushed, while Casanova just smirked.

A few people started calling rides and clearing out, but since this was Darcy’s sorority house she just hopped up on the counter and poured herself another drink. Specifically body shots, off herself while looking at Officer Broody. Not only did tequila make her horny, it also made her super flirty.

Finally the brunet spoke up. “Excuse me, Miss. I need for you to get a ride home as well.” 

“No can do, Officer Hottie.” His brows quirked up at the nickname. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blond trying to hid a smile.

“It's Sergeant, actually.” 

“Well, Sergeant Actually,” she crossed then uncrossed her legs, “I've been a very naughty girl. I think you should frisk me. Ooh, better yet, get those cuffs out and show me how you serve and protect.”

“Darcy.” Jane was trying to clean up the counter a bit. 

“Miss, please get down off the counter.”

She took a sip of her concoction. “No need, I live here. You can, too. Even if it's just for the night.” Wow, that Tequila really packs a punch.

Not only did her mouth have a mind of its own apparently her hands did too because she started rubbing her right hand up and down his left arm.

“Darcy, stop!”

“Holy shit! And he’s gotta metal arm! Where do you even get the material for something like that? It. Look. So. Fucking. Real.”

“That's cuz it is.”

“No shit. Hey, Jane look at this. Fuckin Sergeant Hottie is robocoppin it up.”

“I’m so sorry. I would say she isn’t usually like this, but surprisingly when she’s sober she’s pretty much the same. What can you do?” Jane shrugged shyly.

Officer Blondie asked for Jane to walk him around the premises to make sure all the stragglers were leaving and to help with a some of the mess.

Darcy however, continued to be Darcy. 

“You have a nice face.” 

“Thanks.”

“Bet it’d look even better between my thighs.” 

He chuckles. “When you sober up maybe we can see.”

“Alrighty. I'm holding you to it. I'd never forget a face that, gorgeous.”

 

*** 

 

The next morning. 11AM. Coffee shop.

She had just gotten her coffee and was adding cream and sugar when a glimpse of silver twirling a stirrer beside her caught her attention. She followed the hand, up the sleeve, to *that* face. He was dressed in black sweatpants, a dark green hoodie and unironic (hot) man bun.

She tilted her head, trying to come up with a name or where she’d seen that face as he started to take a sip. “Why do you look familiar? I'm tryin to place that face. I feel like I’d remember if that face had been in between my legs… recently.” 

He choked on his coffee. “No, ma’am. I was not in between your legs. Well my face wasn’t.” 

Her eyebrows shot up. Her surprise overtook her arousal when she saw how pink his cheeks got. 

“I did have to stand between your legs to help you down from the counter and helped your roommate--science gal--get you to your room.” 

After a few sips of coffee, it slowly clicked. “Ahhh. Officer Hottie.” 

“Sergeant.” 

She chuckled. “Sergeant Actually. Classic Drunk Darcy.” 

“Actually it's Barnes, Sergeant James Barnes,” he stuck out his hand, “but you can call me--”

“Bucky. I know. Natasha and I are in the same sorority.” She shook his hand. “Told you I wouldn't forget a face like that.” She led him over to a small table in the corner and she started tearing off small bits of her croissant.

“So, what are you up to today?” 

“Eh, nothing much. Just comin down from a Halloween Party hangover where this hot as fuck cop totally blue balled me.” 

He snorted and took a bite of his plum muffin. “Trust me doll, you weren't the only one that went to bed with blue balls last night.” 

Oh, a challenge. “You still got those handcuffs? I'm feeling pretty naughty. I wasn't really too good at Criminal Justice. I need a bit more of a comprehensive take on crime and punishment.” 

He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. 

“Dude, cut me some slack. Once I finish this coffee and this croissant you'll be amazed at my oratory skills.” She crossed and uncrossed her legs again, making sure he had a good view,"--as well as a few other skills.

***

She would later learn that his face did in fact look amazing between her legs. A Happy Halloween indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween. Hope you’re gunna do fun stuff today and if the days over I hope you had a great time.
> 
> Also I rushed this because of the “deadline” lol so please let me know if any errors!


End file.
